


Alone Time

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from spite_pet on LJ: Masturbation fic. Blaine has masturbated while thinking of Kurt before (the day he met him and as often as possible since) but finding out that Kurt had never been kissed before, he figures out that Kurt must also be a virgin, and becomes even more hot for Kurt's form. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Roommates were a bitch. Teenagers needed privacy sometimes, and unless a student was both a senior and a prefect, no one got a single room. Sometimes a guy just had to tell his roommate to go watch TV for half an hour after study hall to get some alone time.

Fortunately, Wes had just given him a grin and said, "I know you. I'll be back ten minutes before lights-out to brush my teeth."

Blaine sighed in relief. Just the way his pants moved was making him uncomfortable. Once he closed the door, he stripped carefully, hissing as the waistband of his pants caught on his erection.

It had started as a joke, setting up the concert. Teenage Dream wasn't one they'd sung for the school before, so it was the logical choice -- new enough to be fresh to the students, enjoyable enough for the spy to feel a little intimidated, and something they weren't going to include in their Sectionals set list.

Then Kurt stopped him on the stairs. He could still feel the kid's firm grip, and he wrapped his hand around his cock in a fair approximation of it. A few strokes and Blaine came messily over his hand.

He stretched back on his bed and thought through the whole thing, from seeing Kurt for the first time through to Kurt's blush when they got to the line about "skin tight jeans." He was going to have to get a pair of them if it would make the kid look at him like that again.

Blaine felt his cock begin to lift and fill. Now he could take his time. He had at least an hour before Wes would get back. He wondered whether Kurt owned a pair of skin-tight jeans, how that wide, sensuous mouth would look clamped around his cock, and whether the rest of him was as large as his feet.

***  
It was easy to tell someone else to be brave, more difficult to live with hearing the consequences.

He told Kurt he would stand beside him, and Blaine went to the Director of Academic studies to request a half-day off from school to help a friend. Permission was granted, and Blaine left right after his fourth period English test.

The confrontation wasn't easy. He didn't like being manhandled, but Kurt placing himself between the bully and Blaine was foolhardy and so damned brave, he nearly couldn't see straight. He had no idea how Kurt, who seemed so fragile, could be so fierce.

It had taken all his willpower not to drive Kurt back to Westerville with him and enroll him on the spot in Dalton.

Kurt had never been kissed. "Not that counted." Blaine wanted to count and knew that right at this moment he couldn't.

There was a rest stop on the highway, and he pulled in taking an isolated parking space. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the emergency kit in his trunk and climbed into the back seat, laying down and covering himself like he was grabbing a nap.

He'd just assumed that since Kurt described himself as openly gay, the boy had some experience. Finding out Kurt was innocent should make him want to back off; instead he's here jacking off in the backseat, just thinking about how hot it would be to introduce Kurt to all the delights his body could bring him.

Would he sigh, scream, or swear the first time Blaine marked his skin with a hickey? Kurt seemed starved for touch, and Blaine stroked himself wondering whether he could make Kurt come just by running his hands over his bare chest, or by kissing him as reverently as he deserved.

All he knew, really, was that he would be anything Kurt needed him to be. As he thought of those wonderfully yearning eyes, Blaine spurted over his hand, hoping that one thing Kurt would need him to be was his lover.


End file.
